Ruby Adventures
by Trunks-975
Summary: Kenta goes to pokemon prep and with his twin sister may he get his first pokemon from a strangly familar professor


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or game freak but most of the characters are my creations e.g. Kenta may etc.  
  
Ruby Adventures  
Part 1 Early to bed Early to Rise  
  
It was an early morning of a Tuesday. The sun shone brightly over the pokemon tech a school for the newest up and coming pokemon trainers. As the sun brightly forced the dark types into a deep slumber the pidgeys were up  
in force waking everyone up except one.  
  
One boy was still sleeping while everyone was heading to their classes for their day. He had white untidy hair normally held in place by a bandana. Even in his sleep he could still hear something or someone banging on his  
door.  
  
"Kenta get up or I swear" said a shrill feminine voice "Go Chikorita  
tackle"  
  
His door burst open with a loud thud. Kenta jump into the air at the present of a pokemon. Chikorita was a pokemon or a pocket monster a little  
small animal on all fours with a sweet smelling leaf on her head.  
  
Kenta looked up in surprise to see her. His twin sister May. She was a rough moody girl a red bandana on her head just like her brother but she  
had twin brown ponytails on either side, she wore the normal poketech  
uniform black shorts with a white waistline belt and a red t-shirt.  
  
"That's...a pokemon" stuttered Kenta whipping out his poke gear to record  
the information  
  
Poke gear  
Pokedex  
  
Information: Chikorita: No 152  
  
This sweet pokemon usually has a smell depicting her mood if she is well  
trained it can be used to lure out wild pokemon.  
  
Attacks  
Razor Leaf  
Vine Whip  
Tackle  
Growl  
  
"Yeah isn't she cute"  
  
"How?. Where?....When?  
  
"Well if you remember little brother (Kenta really hated her when she  
called him this she was only a minute older) you're meant to get your  
pokemon today"  
  
How could have Kenta forgotten, today was the day he was mean to receive his very first pokemon. He jumped up he was deciding for so long the night before he had slept through the morning. He climbed into his uniform a pair  
of black trousers with a red and black jumper with a pair of fingerless  
hand gloves.  
  
He pelted down the hall. "Please" he prayed "Let their be one left"  
  
He skidded through the hall as he saw the rest of the school leaving  
accompanied by an army of pokemon.  
  
He ran up to the desk where a dark haired man stood. This man he had dark  
hair in his eyes and golden amber colored eyes was handing out the new  
pokemon out to the students in Pokemon tech  
  
"Excuse me my name is Kenta Norm I am here to receive my new pokemon"  
  
"Ah yes Kenta the late one, your sister was one of the first ones here.  
Well go ahead choose"  
  
"Well I thought long and hard and I decided I wanted to choose Torchic"  
Said Kenta as he picked up a poke ball under the name of Torchic. As he  
flipped upon the ball.Empty.  
  
"I am afraid that one went to a student that was on time" said the Man  
  
Kenta went through countless balls Chikorita, Greeko, Bulbasaur, Cindaquil,  
Charmander, Squirtle, Totodile, and Mudkip all gone.  
  
"Please Professor you can't tell me that you haven't got any pokemon left,"  
pleaded Kenta  
  
"Well there one but I don't know weather you can control this one" said the  
Man  
  
"Please I will take anyone," pleaded Kenta he would have been grateful to  
even get a caterpie  
  
"very well then but don't say I didn't warn you" said the man as he reached into his pocket a pulled out a poke ball with a miniature thunder bolt on  
it the size of a marble he enlarged it and gave it to Kenta.  
  
"Alright here goes nothing poke ball go" yelled Kenta as he threw the poke  
ball  
  
After a flash and a small white light there materialized a small yellow  
mouse with small red sacs on his cheek.  
  
"Pikachu" said the small rodent  
  
"Wow it's a Pikachu" said Kenta in amazement as he pulled out his poke  
gear.  
  
Poke gear  
Pokedex  
  
Information: Pikachu: No 025  
  
This small electric rodent pokemon is often known to cause forest fires in  
rain storms as its tail acts like a lightning rod. It is know that the  
champion Ash Ketchum has the strongest Pikachu to date  
  
Attacks  
Thunder wave  
Thunder Shock  
Tackle  
Agility  
  
"Wow huh doesn't this pikachu look a little young" said Kenta  
  
"This is a fresh one he was the pick of a little of pichu he just resonantly evolved I was going to train him my self but you obviously need  
him more than I do" explained the man  
  
"Wow hey thanks. Come here Pikachu,"said Kenta as he reached for his new  
pokemon.  
  
"PIIIKACHUUUU" screamed pikachu as he thundershocked Kenta.  
  
"Hey kid don't you know how to handle a pokemon properly" frowned the man.  
  
"You need to be gentle first offer your pokemon your hand to allow him to get your scent, this is because they can smell weather you are a human they  
can trust" explained the man.  
  
"I never read that in any text books in class" mumbled Kenta brushing off  
the soot.  
  
"I be careful boy there is only so far that book can teach you about  
pokemon" warned the stranger.  
  
"Okay. Let's try this again" said Kenta extending his hand offering it to  
the little pokemon.  
"Pii" questioned Pikachu.  
  
"Its okay Pikachu I won't hurt you"  
  
Pikachu slowly crept toward Kenta cautiously slowly it moved towards the  
outstretched hand and began to sniff it.  
  
"Pika" exclaimed Pikachu as he ran up Kenta arm to his shoulder.  
  
"Hey you know what boy he likes you" laughed the man.  
  
"Wow I can't wait for May to see you" said Kenta  
  
"Pi Pika chu chu" asked Pikachu  
  
"What" asked Kenta  
  
"He said and who's that" translated the man  
  
"Oh May is my twin sister, she has a Chikorita. How do you understand what  
he saying" questioned Kenta.  
  
"I have owned a pikachu since I became a trainer I understand them well. Don't worry you will soon as well" added the man seeing the look on Kenta's  
face.  
  
"Thanks well I hope to see you again soon Mister" said Kenta as him and his  
new pokemon headed to the regimentals.  
  
"Pika Pi chu chu Pika Chu Pi" said a new voice  
  
"Yeah I know he just like when I was a kid eh pikachu"said the man talking  
to a voice hidden under the table.  
  
"Pi" replied the voice  
Coming Soon  
Part 2 Pikachu versus Chikorita  
  
Well that it I have finished chapter 1 mail me with ur reviews  
Trunks_975@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks  
trunks 


End file.
